In recent years, various methods for coupling a golf club head to a shaft have been proposed. For example, JP 2013-500059A discloses a golf club configured such that the attachment angle of the shaft to the golf club head can be changed by attaching two adapters between the golf club head and the shaft. Specifically, the golf club is configured as follows. First, an opening that communicates with a hosel portion is formed in a sole portion that is on the opposite side to the hosel portion, and a head adapter is inserted through this opening. Meanwhile, a shaft adapter to be attached to the shaft is fixed at an angle to the shaft. The shaft adapter is inserted into the hosel portion in this state and coupled to the head adapter. This head adapter is configured to be removably attached to the head in a plurality of rotation positions. The shaft adapter is configured to be fitted at an angle to the head adapter in the plurality of rotation positions of the head adapter.
Accordingly, with this golf club, two rotation positions, namely, the rotation position of the head adapter relative to the hosel portion and the rotation position of the shaft adapter relative to the head adapter, can be adjusted, and, as a result, the shaft can be attached at various angles to the golf club head. This enables the lie angle, loft angle and face angle of the golf club to be adjusted according to the user's preference.